Blue Eyed Devil
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: (Humanized!Baby, Chris Pine as Baby) When Dean and Sam investigate a small case in Iowa, Dean's Baby disappears, to doom up in front of him hours later. Only slightly different and a whole lot more human than the Winchesters had expected.


_Blue Eyed Devil_

 **A/N:** This is so absolutely random, but blame Instagram. I found this great post with Human!Baby meeting Dean. Chris Pine being Baby. Jensen and Chris together on screen is like the ultimate dream so the post viewable on gave me inspiration. Seeing I'm bored as hell on the plane anyways I decided to write a short fic about the situation. Hope you enjoy it, a review would be nice and thanks for reading.

"'It's going to be easy.'" Dean grumbled to himself, copying his brother's words as he paced up and down the main avenue of a small town in Iowa. "'It might not even be our type of case.' Like hell it isn't."

His irritation had made the panic fade away and for that he was grateful. He'd already puked out his insides twice today. Another round was definitely not something he preferred.

"Dean!" Sam came running down the street, red-faced. "She isn't anywhere to be seen." Bile started to rise in his throat again.  
"Goddamnit Sam! We should have never taking this case while driving Baby!" Sam took a hold of Dean's shoulder trying to comfort him. "I know and I'm sorry! How could I possibly know that cars disappearing into thin air from one moment to the other was not made up?" Dean's jaw clenched shut as he was trying to restrain himself from slapping his sibling in the face. "You should have checked the facts!" He practically yelled back, making several people in the street turn their heads to look at him. Sam awkwardly waved at them, before dragging Dean into the nearest ally. "Look I get you're upset, but with hyperventilating aren't we going to get the Impala back. Calm down and we'll go to the Police." The oldest pulled back his plaid-clad arm with a huff as agreement. "Fine, but I'm going by myself." Sam was about to protest, but his brother hushed him. "You go to the motel a few miles back and check in. We're going to have do this the old fashioned way seeing your laptop lay on the backseat." A frown found its way on Sam's face as he regretted his decision to leave the computer behind. "I'll meet you there." He said, giving the shorter man a last glance. He knew his brother would be back to his witty self once they found the car, but he couldn't help but feel a certain kind of dread spread itself in his stomach.

Dean mumbled some confirmation before taking off towards the Police Station.

"What do you mean no Impala '67 crossed the border today? My car's got stolen a few hours ago and is nowhere to be seen in this God-forgotten town, where else would it be?" The man behind the counter tried to calm the Winchester down, but a shout interrupted him.

"Dean!" At the strange voice, he turned around to see a man leaning against the top of the stairway. "Took you long enough."

Completely lost Dean watched as the tall blond male made his way down the stairs, smirk playing on his lips. Dean took him in from head to toe. White shirt, black pants and leather jacket, boots crashing down on each stair with an echoing thud. As Dean didn't know any better he'd say the man stepped right out of a movie. The stranger came to a stop not more than two feet away from him. The ocean blue eyes held a certain brightness to them making the playful smirk on the man's pink lips stand out even more.

Shaking almost unnoticeably with his head, Dean made himself focus again.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyes narrowed as he looked up to the slightly taller man.

The stranger eyed Dean curiously, lips slightly parted: "You don't recognize me?" Hurt hinted in the low voice as he spoke slowly.

Dean pulled up his eyebrows in response waiting for a definite answer.

A huge smirk spread onto the blond's face as he cocked his head to the side. "I'm your Baby!" Dean let out a chuckle of disbelieve, but when the man-no his fucking car-stayed in the same position his mouth dropped slightly open.

The blue eyes kept staring at him waiting for any response.

After a long pause Dean finally found the words: "I'm not going to call you Baby!" His upper-lip was pulled up in disdain, but instead of persuasion from his _so-called_ Baby he was met by a small change in emotion. Eyebrows arched upwards, bottom-lip sticking out a bit more than before.

Dean sighed audibly: "Ok, fine!" He glanced behind him at the man at the counter who gaped at the duo in front of him. With a fake-smile, Dean turned around: "Let's go!" Baby smiled at him, blues still narrowed with a playful glint in them.

"Wait… That man," Sam pointed at the blond sitting on the ground, back towards the wall as he played with the air freshener of the motel. "is our car? Like as in our Chevrolet Impala '67 from dad?"

Sam let out a startled laugh: "You fell on your head towards the Police Station?"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I-" He stopped mid-sentence as he followed Sam's ridicule gaze. Baby was spraying himself with the lavender-smelling substance. "Can you, can you not?" Baby looked up with a sheepish grin, putting the spray back at the radiator. "Sorry."

"No, I didn't!" Dean continued turning to Sam. "I was there and he was waiting for me at the top of some staircase.

"Dean, you can't be serious?" Sam said. Dean just smiled: "I've her back at least."

A cough sounded from behind as Baby raised his hand as if to ask a question. "You've _him_ back at least." Dean send him the most murderous stare he could muster but unlike with Sam it didn't shut the car up.

"You guys are seriously stupid." He pushed himself off the ground to come to stand between them. "Just like the police around this shit-town. Cars disappearing isn't the only strange event happening." The brothers frowned simultaneously. "What do you mean, Baby?" He cocked his head to the side. Something Dean had come to understand in the past hour. It's something he does whenever Dean in particular acknowledged his existence. "Yes cars are disappearing but I'm not the only one returning in a killer body like this. The population of this town is increasing." Baby turned around towards the small table. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he began to draw. When I disappeared or resurfaced or how you want to call this." He motioned to his body, red pen locked between his index and middle finger. "I felt this blinding light wash over me and there I was crouched on all fours in the middle of the road looking like this stud. I began to stalk you guys around to end up following you towards the station." Dean nodded, listening intently to what his car got to say. _God_ , he was never getting over this.

"Turns out I wasn't the only car being humanized. I met some others. Some can speak and act normal, like I. Some still sound like a freaking motor or claxon every time they open their pie-hole." A smile crept onto Dean's face. His Baby used the same kind of language as him. He was proud of the car, how wrong it may sound. Sam noticed the small things, but chose to ignore it seeing he still didn't fully believe this man was supposed to be the Impala. He needed more prove.

"I guessed teaming up with my boys would give me a shot at returning everything back to normal sooner than trying this on my own. I'm still not fully informed on how a laptop works." There was a small pause before Baby turned to Dean. "Which is kind of your fault. Cassettes from the '70's, seriously?" Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Good think work, Baby." He smiled slapping the blond on the back. "You've picked up quite some stuff."

Baby smirked: "Got it from the best." Dean practically blushed making Sam cough. "Once you're done flirting with your car, would you like to go with me to the library Dean?" Sam shot Baby a dirty look before grabbing his coat. "Let's go, Dean!" The older Winchester smiled half-heartedly at Baby before following his brother out of the door.  
Baby smirked, his eyes scanning the room. "Now where did I drop that air freshener…"

It was almost midnight when the Winchesters returned to the motel. They had broken back in once it closed, figuring the sooner this case was cleared out the better. "You think Baby is asleep?" Dean asked as he placed the key in the lock of their room. "Dean, it's a car not a-" But Sam's sentence was cut short as his gaze fell upon a sleeping form on the ground. "human being." He finished in a hushed voice.

"Baby?" Dean whispered, crouching down next to the man. "Come on, you can sleep in my bed." He awakened the humanized car by going with a hand through the thick mass of hair. "I'm fine here, Dean." He mumbled with one eye open the other still closed. "Let me sleep." Sam stood still frozen at the door, eyes fixated on something on Baby's back. He had done his clothes, using his t-shirt and jacket as a cushion. At the middle of his back were red lines drawn but Sam couldn't make out what it was. He figured he'd simply ask tomorrow as sleep was pulling at him as well.

"Dean, let him be. We need to get some sleep and he doesn't want to move." Dean went with another hand through Baby's hair. "Sleep tight, Baby." He smiled at the small smirk he received before stripping down to his boxers. "Goodnight Sam, Baby." He said, crawling into the small bed.

"Goodnight." He heard his younger brother say. A small roar as from an engine came from the spot on the ground.

"Dude, you sure about this?" Dean watched with uncertainty as Baby held the can of motor oil in his hand. "You're a human being, not a car."

Baby's jaw clenched shut as he looked his owner in the eye. "I'm also not a fucking garbage bin, but somehow I still found a rotten burger in the pocket of my jacket!" Dean let out a small laugh, clapping the man on the back. "Yeah, I think after today I'll always clean you."

Baby smiled: "You better!" before putting the can at his lips. The dark liquid streamed down his throat, some spilling past his lips onto the ground. The Winchester watched in shock as Baby swallowed the whole 3 liter in less than a minute.

"You done?" Dean asked as the humanized car threw the container next to the others.  
A burp escaped him as he turned to the smaller man. "How do I look? Normal enough?" He asked going through his hair, before fixing a grin onto his face. Dean bit his lip to contain his laughter: "You sure look fine, but I'd brush my teeth if I were you." Brows furrowed, Baby cocked his head to the side like a lost puppy. "What? why?"

Dean stared at the man, teeth completely black with the slimy substance. "No reason." Baby shrugged his shoulders before going back into their motel room.

Dean watched with a satisfied smirk at his newfound friend.

"I don't trust this at all." Of course that satisfaction had to be ruined by a certain little brother.

"Sam," Dean began turning around to face his brother. "It's impossible, it's unrealistic and it sure as hell is weird but isn't this kind of thing normal in our lives? We came back from the death not once but twice. Don't tell me a humanized car is _that_ strange!" Sam couldn't do anything but agree. It wasn't particularly the distrust but rather the jealousy that spiked up his suspicion. Baby was the dream-friend for Dean. It was everything he was and more. Why would he still choose him if he could have his car walking and talking.

"You know what," Sam said making his brother's attention focused on him again instead of the motel room. "I'll go do research on my own today. You go to some bar with Baby."

Dean was about to answer, but Sam assured him before he had the chance: "By all means go! Baby doesn't need to be stuck in this room all day. Show him bits of the world… or this town."

Dean's reaction hurt Sam. It had been ages since his brother had shown him such a honest and happy smile. "I'll see you later." But he didn't get a reply as Dean's focus was already back on his car.

"So what are we going to do?" Baby with now sparkling whites asked. "Something you've to definitely experience."

"Holy shit." The blonds swore simultaneously as they walked out of the strip club. "Now I understand why you stay away that long. Damn Dean, that's…" A content sigh was enough for him to understand. Dean laughed laying an arm around the broad shoulder of Baby. "We could always just bail this case and keep you the way you are now. We could, you do know that right?" Baby sucked in his bottom lip. "Yeah, why not? I like being human. It's more fun than always driving around." The blue eyes didn't meet Dean's green ones though. "But you like driving us, don't you?" He asked, a sudden feeling of sadness overwhelming him. Baby just shrugged: "I don't know why, but it's what I'm made for. I can't keep walking on these two forever. I miss my wheels." Dean nodded, in understanding. "I think I'd miss driving you anyway." Baby chuckled. "You do know I can still let you ride me."

Dean felt the color drain from his face. "Uhm, I'm not into that kind of thing." But when the man crouched down in front of him he felt the need to slap himself. "Oh that way.." He pulled up his shoulders. "Why not!" Before jumping on the back of the blond. Dean would forever deny the fact that his humanized car gave him a piggyback ride back to the motel to whomever asked him.

"Dean," Sam called out as he entered the motel room, only to hear the water of the shower running. Steam coming into the chamber from underneath the door. The young Winchester rolled his eyes as he heard his brother singing. He'd tell the good news later. On his trip by the doors he'd gathered enough information to know what kind of unholy thing had put the town in this mess. Turns out an old relic at the museum, brought over from Alaska, had been the reason. They had to destroy it, simple as that. Destroying it once they got it.

The door creaked open, making Sam turn to speak. "Dean, I've g- Baby?!"

The half-naked blond smirked taking Sam in. "Nice suit, Sammy. Where'd you got it? Can't remember it being in my trunk." Baby walked past him to sit down on the spot against the wall aka his so-called _bed_.

Sam looked away flustered: "Why… Why were you in there _naked_ with my brother!?"

Baby let out a chuckle: "I was never fully naked, Sammy. No worries. Your brother didn't do anything… Carofilic? Carpedofilic?" He held out his hands as to indicate that Sam knew what he meant. Sam just let out a small sound which sounded more like a whine than anything else.

"Dude, turn around! I'm wearing pants." Sam smiled forcefully obeying. He took in the man standing in front of him. His jaw fell slightly open as he noticed the carvings on the person's chest for the first time.

"Are those our-" He began, but Baby interrupted him. "The remainings of the knives you plunged in me? Pretty much."

He pulled a clean shirt from the small bag standing next to Dean's bed. As he leant over, Sam saw the devil's trap painted on his back. So that was what he'd seen yesterday. "Before you ask, yes I tried to wash it off. Clearly didn't work now did it?"

Once again Sam felt the need to grin sheepishly at the man. "I'm sorry?"

Baby snorted: "I'm a car, not a real human. I don't mind." He pulled the black tee over his head. "Now you're back so you probably have something?"

Sam watched the blue eyed man-more like the devil-inquisitively. Would he agree to turn back into the Impala or would he fight them? The humanized car pulled up his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side: "Well?"

"Uhm," Sam was pulled out of his thoughts. He told Baby everything he knew, noticing the growing smile on his lips. "So tonight I'm back to normal?"

The youngest nodded seeing those damned blue eyes light up. Maybe this was going to be easier than he had expected.

"I'm going to miss you!" Dean said as he hugged the blond tightly. Baby just chuckled, but a certain sadness laced his voice as he replied: "Me too, buddy, me too."

He looked up to Sam over Dean's shoulder: "I'm going to miss you as well, Sammy." The Winchester addressed gave a curt nod. "It's time, Dean."

The dirty blond pulled back. "You ready?"

Baby smirked: "Born ready. Do it Sam!"

On cue Sam threw the small relic on the ground, breaking it in half. Seconds past and Baby already started to dematerialize. "See yah guys!"

The Winchester returned the words as the yellow circles made their way around the soon to be car. "Oh and Dean!" Sounded the low voice. "You and Cas… Ain't platonic at all." With that the man was gone, so was the light.

Dean's eyes widened turning to Sam.  
"He lied." He stated, but Sam remained emotionless. "Captain."  
Dean frowned. "What?"

Dean jolted up right, sweat covering his forehead. Within seconds he jumped up out of the sofa towards the window of the motel room. Loyal as ever, Baby was parked next to their door.

A sound grabbed his attention making him turn around. The TV was still on playing a movie he'd planned on watching.

"That explains my car looking like Chris Pine." Dean muttered to himself as he sat back down grabbing the remote from the table. "Enough Star Trek for one day." He whispered, shutting the device down and dropping back onto the sofa.

 _The End_


End file.
